


You Might Think That I Can't Take It, But You're Wrong

by wishboneluck



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Season 3 Spoilers (kind of), Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Alec assigns Isabelle as the new weapons master, and someone challenges that decision. Meanwhile, Magnus doesn't seem to find Alec's Preston story as amusing as his siblings do.





	You Might Think That I Can't Take It, But You're Wrong

“Alec, are you sure about this?”

Alec blinks, more than slightly taken aback by the question. He doesn’t want to be seen as the type of leader who doesn’t like to be questioned, but he also hates stupid questions. Like, with a passion. Also, it’s his sister who really should know better.

“Iz, you’re the best Shadowhunter here. What is there to be unsure about?”

Months ago, while she was still recovering, Alec would have understood. But she’s fully sober now with no setbacks for months. He knows there’s no such thing as being 100% recovered but he knows she’s as close as one can get. 

Isabelle scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Obviously I know I’m he best, and you know the answer to that question.”

Alec finds himself shifting into a somewhat defensive stance, changing from his natural position of his hands clasped behind his back to folding his arms across his chest. Isabelle rolls her eyes, as if Alec is the one being unreasonable here.

“I know you think I’m being unreasonable here, but I’m looking out for you. Weapons master is a big deal, and I don’t want you to be accused of favoritism and having that held against you. Not when you’ve worked so hard for this and not when I know you’re the best person for this institute, especially now.”

Alec’s arms falls to his sides, and his mouth twitches into a smile as he puts a hand on your shoulder.

“I appreciate that Iz, but I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t know you’re the best there is. And if anyone questions that, then they’re free to spar with you, three rounds: weapon of your choice, theirs and maybe I’ll make the third round a vote so I can’t be accused of favoritism. Actually, I hope that does happen. I miss being in the field with you and watching you kick ass.”

Isabelle beams, and puts her hand on top of his, giving it a small squeeze.

“Whatever you say.”

Alec’s smile turns slightly smug. “That’s what I like to hear.”

 

Alec had meant what he said to Isabelle that day, but as he’d thought there hadn’t been any blowback the day of the announcement nor any of the days that followed. It actually made him pretty proud, that everyone else in the Institute seemed to be just as aware of Isabelle’s capabilities as he did. 

Which made sense, as a lot of them had trained with her and consequently had their asses kicked by her. 

A knock out his door interrupts his thoughts, annoyingly so as his day is almost at an end and he’d enjoyed his small reprieve as things winded down.

“Come in,” Alec says, not bothering to make himself sound cordial if whoever is knocking can’t respect his typical window for his office hours

“Alec Lightwood,” a voice greets and Alec doesn’t restrain his eyeroll as he sees who comes into his office.

“Preston Redstone. What can I do for you?”

Alec leans back in his chair, already prepared for whatever ridiculousness Preston is going to bring to his attention. Alec and Preston haven’t gotten along since childhood, and things were made worse since Alec broke his nose. It was an annoying surprise when Preston transferred to his Institute. Good thing is that Preston isn’t important enough to be a thorn in Alec’s side, however he’s still not someone Alec particularly likes or wants to deal with.

“Actually, I think the question is what can I do for you?” 

Alec doesn’t have time for this. He tosses his tablet onto his desk to make his annoyance known.

“No, it’s not. Now what do you want?”

“I want to challenge your sister for the position as weapons master.”

Alec blinks in surprise. 

“You what?”

Preston smirks, and Alec knows that he’s interpreted his surprised reaction in the completely wrong way. He lets him think what he wants though. Alec also meant what he said when it’d be fun to watch Izzy kick some ass.

“That is what you said when her new position was announced, correct? That anyone who wanted to challenge it, due to the familial connection, was free to do so?”

Alec can’t bother to hide his amusement. “Yes, that’s what I said. And you did hear the rest of the announcement? The part where you’ll have to spar with her for it, in front of people- witnesses.”

Preston’s expression sours. “Yes, and I’m accepting that challenge.”

Alec shrugs. “Alright, I’ll inform Isabelle and we’ll set up a date. Are you aware of the stipulations? Three rounds, three different weapons. Your choice, her choice and audience vote.”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

“Okay then, if there are no further questions you can see yourself out.”

 

Preston glares at him a little more, looking as if wants to say more than thinking better of it. He gets up, and is just shy of stomping out of the office when Alec stops him by calling his name.

“Yes?” Preston asks, not bothering to hide his anger.

Alec makes a show of not looking into his eyes, but directly at his still crooked nose. “Good luck.”

Preston doesn’t reply as he slams the door shut.

 

When Alec informs Isabelle of the challenge, her shoulders dip ever so slightly. She had been expecting more immediate blowback and when it hadn’t happened, she’d return to Isabelle level confidence. However, when he tells her who the challenger is, her posture straightens and she looks downright cocky.

“This is going to be fun,” she laughs and is quick to inform Jace of what’s happening when he joins and asks what they’re laughing about.

He responds just as excitedly and the three immediately dissolve into stories from their childhood, of training together and growing up with Lightwood style consequences. It was tough, but Alec is proud to say it’s what helped make them the best.

He’s laughing at one of Isabelle’s stories, recalling the one time they were able to outsmart Hodge and sneak out for a mission with her. She’d been younger but the three had always been horribly codependent and they’d wanted her there. Alec has missed this, the three of them all hanging out, it used to be the three of them against the world, and now that’s changed. For the better of course, Alec is reminded as he gets a text from Magnus, asking if they’re still on for dinner in the next hour. He responds in kind. They all go their separate ways, but Alec can’t stop smiling as he makes the trek to his and Magnus place, excited to invite Magnus to the event. 

He knows Magnus will get a kick out of it.

 

“Preston Redstone? The one whose nose you broke?” Magnus asks, after Alec explains everything. 

Alec’s smile falters a bit here. He recalls the night he’d first told Magnus the story of him breaking Preston’s nose. He had intended it as a small childhood anecdote, but Magnus hadn’t responded the way he thought. His expression had shuttered and he’d offered Alec a drink after quickly draining and refilling his own. They’d hadn’t delved any further than that. Alec had forgotten how wrongfooted the conversation had felt until now.

Alec nods, and chooses to keep his words short and sweet. 

 

“Yeah, that one.”

Magnus’ back his turned to him, he’s cooking their dinner tonight but Alec can tell just by the set of Magnus shoulders that Magnus thoughts concerning the Preston story are very different from his own. A small part of him wishes he’d never told Magnus that story. It was a small, inconsequential thing but it clearly makes Magnus very unhappy for some reason. Of course, that’s only a small part and the rest of him is glad he did because he wants to tell Magnus anything and everything. He mostly just wishes he understood Magnus’ off kilter reaction to this particular story.

“So, would you want to come?”

Magnus turns to him, still stirring the pot expertly even with his back turned. His shoulders have relaxed and his eyes are bright.

“Come to what my dear?”

Alec clears his throat. “The thing we were just talking about, Izzy sparring Preston.”

Magnus smiles, “of course! I wouldn’t dream of missing it.”

He turns back to their dinner, and there’s no change in posture or his tone but Alec knows something is off. Soon Magnus plates their food and pours them both some wine, and the night goes up from there, ending extraordinarily good actually, if you were to ask Alec.

 

“This is going to be hilarious,” Jace whispers to Alec as they take their seats, Isabelle’s fight against Preston about to begin.

“You know I can’t make any comments on that right now.”

Jace is right, but it’d be unprofessional to say so. Alec is having a tough enough time remaining composed just imaging his baby sister wiping the floor with this jerk. He can’t let him amusement or enthusiasm show though. He was raised to be a diplomat so he shouldn’t have too much of a problem.

“But my darling, we can,” Magnus comments as he takes his seat next to Alec. He doesn’t kiss him as he normally would in greeting, and Alec thinks it may be due to the fact that they’re surrounded by Shadowhunters. He’s quick to remedy that with a kick peck to Magnus lips, gently cupping his face for just a second.

“Oh! Are there going to be any bets?” Clary jumps in excitedly from her spot next to Jace.

“There are wagers?” Alec does his best to hide his dismay that anyone would be betting against Izzy.

Jace scoffed, “already tried. Not a soul is betting against our sister.”

Magnus leans in closer to Alec and discreetly squeezes his knee, “down boy.”

Alec snorts but otherwise doesn’t respond. Again, he’s trying to be as diplomatic as possible even if it’s a challenge.

First round is Izzy’s choice, and she goes with the whip. She of course, wins in mere seconds. Its impressive, even for her and Alec is brimming with pride that he isn’t allowed to show. Magnus, Jace and Clary however have no such worry and let their incredible enthusiasm show. Isabelle turns to them with a beaming smile and Alec is overwhelmed with joy at seeing his sister so happy.

Second round is Preston’s choice and he chooses the seraph blade. This one lasts a little longer, but Alec isn’t concerned, even if he sees Isabelle falter a little more than he’d anticipated. Alec nearly loses his breath when Preston gets one over on her and he wins the second round. The smug smile Preston tosses his way makes Alec want to take out his bow and strangle him with its string.

Next to him, Jace appears unaffected by their sister’s loss and that annoys him more than his own inability to show emotion. He can’t say anything but he hopes Jace feels his annoyance. Whether or not Jace can tell, Alec doesn’t know. But it’s obvious Magnus can tell, as he squeezes his hand. 

“Well this certainly does make things much more entertaining. And dear Isabelle always seems to like to put on a show.”

Alec stands to go the computer system, where the votes were calculated and the third round’s weapon will be shown. He wasn’t allowed to vote, again wanting to appear as fair as possible and not submit a weapon he’d know Isabelle was good with. He’s really not worried, he made her weapons master because she’s good at them all.

“And the third round’s weapon will be,” Alec watches along with everyone else as all of the options are projected quickly in the air before landing on the winner. 

Alec can’t hide a smug smile as the answer is broadcast for everyone to see

“Kendo sticks”

Jace nearly falls out of his seat with laughter.  
The third round is nearly as short as the first, with Isabelle quickly sweeping Preston off his feet and pinning him to the ground. Preston too slow and too busy protecting his face to even make Isabelle break a sweat. 

Alec keeps it professional as possible when he declared Isabelle the victor, and is sure to add that Preston fought hard and that should be respected. He also reminds everyone there are still two days left to make their own challenge for the position, should they so choose. 

Unsurprisingly, no one volunteers right away and it wouldn’t be a shock if there were no more volunteers after tonight.

After everyone has cleared the room, Alec has decided he’ll do clean up- something he now is certain he needs after how anxious Isabelle’s second round loss had made him. Not only because it would upset his sister, but because he’d then go from a genius Shadowhunter as his Weapons Master to that moron. Alec hates incompetence.

“You know Iz, if you were a mundane I’d say you’d make a damn good actress,” Jace comments, pulling her into a hug.

Isabelle preens. “I’d be damn good at anything I wanted to be.”

Alec smiles at them before his brain catches up to what was just said.

“Wait? Acting, what? Isabelle did you throw that second round?”

Isabelle looks offended at the question.

“Obviously! I can’t believe you couldn’t tell. Even Magnus complimented me on it.”

Alec turns to Magnus, who has been a bit further away twirling one of the kendo sticks smoothly.

“Magnus?”

Magnus just shrugs. “I thought it was obvious.”

Alec scowls. “But why?”

And then it clicks. 

“Did Max hack the system?”

Jace snorts, “No, I wish I’d thought of that actually. But Clary and I just used our persuasive ways to convince everyone of how intense kendo matches are. It was a fair democratic process boss.”

“Well, as long as it was fair.”

“As if anything about that was fair. Preston’s mother has babied him since he was a kid. It wasn’t even a fight. Shame really, with a little more help he could have been semi-competent.”

Alec just rolls his eyes. “Okay, you’ve all had your fun. Go, do something productive, Magnus and I have clean-up from here.”

Isabelle throws Alec a knowing smirk but says nothing she sashays away with Jace and Clary. Alec turns to Magnus who has raised an eyebrow, kendo stick still in hand.

 

“Excuse me, did you say we have clean-up?”

Alec just smirks and nods before going to the weapons wall and grabbing is own kendo stick. He nods in the direction of the stick in Magnus’ hand.

“You hold that thing like you know what you’re doing.’

Magnus’ expression mirror Alec’s own- bright and cocky and eager.

“I’m centuries old Alexander, obviously I know how to use a weapon or two.”

Alec shrugs and takes his stance. “Prove it.”

And well, Magnus does.

 

Hours later, they’re both laying on the mat, sweaty and exhausted Magnus is sprawled across Alec and gently traces his fingertips down Alec’s nose.

“That was fun, and no broken noses to speak of.”

Alec smiles, grabbing Magnus’ hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“No broken noses,” he agrees, just as gently.

“And therefore, no unfair punishment involving said kendo stick and the fingers of a child.’

Alec blinks and sits up, careful not to dislodge Magnus’ position too much. 

“Wait, that’s what the weirdness has been about? My mom punishing me and not me breaking his nose?”

Magnus looks as confused as Alec feels.

“Well yes, how else do you expect me to feel about that story. Alexander, you were a child, doing what you were trained to do buy your trainers and doing what you were told by your mother. And then you were punished and in such a brutish way. Of course, hearing that upsets me. I don’t care about some minor accidental injury.”

“Oh,” and Alec rarely blushes but feels his face get hot as the pieces fall together.

Magnus just chuckles and pulls Alec against him, kissing his forehead.

“Oh, indeed.”

“I don’t know how I didn’t put that together earlier. It’s just one of those things I don’t even think about.”

“I understand that, and it’s not something that is your fault. It upsets me because you were hurt and the thought of any version or you in any pain hurts me.”

“You too. I mean, I feel the same. When you’re upset or hurt I want to make it better too.”

Magnus smirks at this, “Well I am currently rather upset about our bed back home. I have a feeling it’s unfathomably cold at the moment, and could use some warming up.”

Alec is scrambling to his feet before Magnus even raises his hand for a portal, shaking with laughter as they both make their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always welcome :) Thanks for reading
> 
> Title due to a Britney Spears song


End file.
